La Maestra de mi Hijo
by Maiitaah
Summary: Guren Ichinose es el padre soltero de Yuichiro. Siempre lleva a su hijo a la escuela y se encarga de "La compañía Demonio Lunar", ya que él es el jefe. Un día, conocerá a Mahiru Hiragi, la maestra suplente de su hijo. Por casualidad del destino, ella es un año menor que Guren, adora a los niños pero no tiene hijos, tampoco está casada.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un Fic que debía haber publicado hace tiempo y era para un Reto, pero los estudios y ocupaciones, no me lo habían permitido, y no quise dejar de lado este One-Shot._**

 ** _Solo no espero, malos comentarios de su parte, ya que se que esta pareja no es para nada querida por la mayoría, pero a mi por lo menos me gusta. Y se que la mayoría odia a Mahiru, pero ella tampoco es mala por completo, es solo que tal vez, al haber nacido con un demonio, una familia sin amor, la hicieron así._**

 ** _Bueno, aquí les dejo el One-Shot._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

* * *

 **La Maestra de mi Hijo**

-¡Rápido, Papa, sino llegare tarde a la Escuela!- Dijo por décima o undécima vez mi hijo.

-¡Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas de nuevo, Mocoso!- Le digo con el ceño fruncido.

Mi nombre es Guren Ichinose, tengo 24 años de edad. Soy el jefe de "La Compañía Demonio Lunar", que es una empresa de comunicación, energía alámbrica y fabricación de cables. Y el chico que está sentado atrás en mi auto, es mi hijo, Yuuichirou Ichinose, tiene 8 años. Lo tuve cuando yo tenía 16 años, su madre y mi difunta novia, Sayuri, falleció durante el parto. Era una chica muy linda, dulce y cariñosa. Obviamente, Yuu no sabe quién era, solo la conoce a través de fotos.

Y cuando ella falleció, se llevó consigo mi corazón. Jamás me volví a enamorar.

Ya llegamos a la escuela de mi hijo. Nos bajamos del auto, y lo lleve a la entrada del colegio. Y ya llegando al marco de la puerta, nos despedimos.

-Adiós, Papa, que te vaya bien- Dijo para abrazarme.

-A ti que también te vaya bien, no te metas en problemas y pon atención siempre en clases- Acaricie su cabeza con una sonrisa, después me soltó para entrar al edificio, pero después se dio la vuelta para despedirse con la mano con entusiasmo, yo también lo imite, pero sin fervor.

Me di la vuelta para volver a mi auto, pero como camine distraído, choque contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo, y también las cosas que llevaba la persona con quien choque se desparramaron en el suelo.

¡Perdón, no era mi intención, fue torpe de mi parte!- Dijo ella, claramente era una mujer, por su voz, sonaba muy melodiosa y suave, pero con un tono apenado.

-¡No, no se preocupe! ¡Yo estaba caminando distraído!- Dije amablemente para hacerla entender que no estaba enojado con ella, y luego, empecé a recoger papeles suyos- ¡Deje que le recoja sus pertenencias!

-Muchas gracias, yo recogeré de este lado- Dijo ella también recogiendo algunas carpetas.

Entre ambos terminamos de recoger todo el desorden, y cuando iba a decirle que había terminado de mi lado, ella levanto su cabeza… Y de repente sentí que había quedado sin aliento y mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido…

Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás vi en mi vida. Su cabello era largo, de color lila, como las flores de la primavera, sus ojos de miel, eran muy hermosos y brillantes, y su piel era blanco como la nieve. Además su cara, de finos y delicados rasgos, se veía muy suave como tez de bebe. Y su cuerpo era muy esbelto, elegante, como el de una Diosa.

-Mmm… Disculpa, ¿Está bien?- Me pregunto ella preocupada, como reacción sacudí mi cabeza.

-Ah sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe- Le dije con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella para entregarle algunas de sus cosas que yo levante- Tome.

-Muchísimas Gracias- Los recibió en sus brazos- En verdad lamento en haber chocado con usted- Hizo una reverencia.

-Ya dije que no se preocupe, yo no estaba atento mientras caminaba- Mire a otro lado avergonzado con una mano en mi nuca.

-Bueno, si ahora me disculpa, tengo algo de prisa, y muchas gracias de nuevo- Hizo una vez más reverencia, para luego pasar por mi lado e irse, yo la seguí con la mirada, mientras quedaba embobado al ver danzar su cabello a cada paso que daba ella.

No sé cuantos segundos pasaron, hasta que mi vista se fijó en el reloj que estaba al frente de la escuela, pegue un grito. ¡Maldición! En 5 minutos tengo una importante reunión, rápidamente entro al auto y dio a toda marcha.

* * *

No prestaba nada de atención de lo que decía Goshi, todo mi mente estaba pensando en esa hermosa mujer, su fina cabellera, la mirada de sus ojos, esa piel que causa ganas de acariciar, hasta el aroma de su perfume que entro en mi nariz, lavanda.

Me di una bofetada mental. ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Yo no me he enamorado de nadie desde que falleció mi novia, pero hay algo que hace que mi mente no pueda dejar de tener su elegante imagen.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Pregunte con una mueca de angustia.

-Tal vez, analizar la propuesta que te dijo Goshi, si es que estabas prestando atención a lo que decía- Dijo la voz fría de Shigure.

Entonces miro a todos, al parecer se percataron de que no había prestado nada atención, mi única reacción fue ponerme rojo como tomate.

* * *

-Cebollas, Ajos, Pimientos… ¿Qué mas hay que comprar, Yuu?- Le pregunte a mi hijo mientras empujaba el carrito a través de uno de los pasillos del supermercado, dentro se encontraba el mirando la lista de compras.

-Lo siguiente en la lista es…Aceite- Dijo, contestando a mi pregunta.

-¿Aceite? Creo que eso está en el pasillo siguiente- Entonces empujando el carrito, nos dirigimos a la siguiente fila de productos, estábamos doblando la esquina, cuando de repente…

-¡Profesora Mahiru!- Grito con entusiasmo Yuu, entonces fije mi vista a la persona quien saludaba mi retoño, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a…

-Ah, Hola Yuuichirou- Era ella, la que no he dejado de pensar, la que no me deja concentrarme en el trabajo, su imagen siempre estaba dentro de mi mente, llamada Mahiru. Me dirigió una mirada con una sonrisa- Nos volvemos a ver- Mi hijo nos miró a los dos con cara de duda.

-¿Se conocen?- Nos preguntó a ambos

-Sí… digamos que…- Sentía mis mejillas arder de vergüenza, más si ella me mira con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer a ella le divertía la situación- Tuve un pequeño incidente con ella- Yuu me miro con el ceño fruncido, y después volvió su vista a ella.

-¿Acaso mi Papa le hizo algo pervertido?- Eso hizo que me saliera humos por los ojos, ya más tarde se enterara.

-No, tranquilo, él no me hizo nada malo- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna que le regalo a mi hijo, y después me miro a mi- Perdone, aun todavía no me presento, mi nombre es Mahiru Hiiragi y soy la maestra suplente de Yuuichirou, encantada de conocerlo- Hace una reverencia.

-Encantado, soy Guren Ichinose, y soy el Padre de este chico- Yo también hice una reverencia- Espero que mi hijo no este causando problemas en su clase.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que causar problemas?!- Me grito enfadado, yo solo lo mire con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa. Ella se rio poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No, no se preocupe, su hijo se ha portado muy bien, es más cuando necesito ayuda en la clase, él siempre se ofrece, además que siempre está atento en clases y responde bien a todas las preguntas que le hago- "¿Enserio? Porque es todo lo contrario a lo que usted dice" Pensé, mientras mi hijo sonreía con orgullo.

-Maestra, ya que está aquí… ¿Por qué no viene a mi casa a cenar? Comeremos curry, y mi Papa es excelente cocinando curry- Dijo Yuu mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, Yuu, no puede, tal vez se va a encontrar ocupada- Lo regañe con el ceño fruncido

-Mas bien, estoy sin planes, si a usted no le importa- Me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa, maldición, cada vez que sonríe mi corazón se vuelve loco.

-Claro que no importa, sería un placer que cenara con nosotros- También le sonreí- Y pensándolo bien deberíamos de dejar las formalidades… ¿Qué opinas tu?- Dije tuteándola

-Si eso a ti te parece bien…- También me empezó a tutear- Está bien.

* * *

-Hmmm, este curry es muy delicioso- Dijo Mahiru después de probar una cucharada

-¿Verdad? El curry es la especialidad de mi Papa, siempre tengo que esperar cuando él dice "Noche de Curry" para comerlo- Dijo Yuu con comida en la boca con una tremenda sonrisa, tenía las mejillas sucias, entonces divertido lo limpie con una servilleta.

-Al menos límpiate la boca y primero come antes de hablar- Lo regañe todavía con una sonrisa.

-No hagas eso… no soy un bebe- Dijo molesto inflando sus mejillas.

-Jajaja, ustedes dos parecen muy unidos- Dijo Mahiru con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, para luego mirarme y hacer una pregunta que haría desaparecer este agradable ambiente- ¿Y tu esposa todavía esta trabajando?

Yo no respondí a esa pregunta, solo me quede callado, debo admitir que esa pregunta me molesto, pero no es su culpa, ella no sabe que yo no estoy casado, o que mi esposa murió cuando dio luz a Yuu.

Al parecer ella, lo noto ya que cuando la mire, tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, al parecer pregunte algo indebido, sigamos comiendo, ¿Si?- Entonces ella empezó a comer en silencio y nosotros también hicimos lo mismo.

* * *

-Buenas Noches, Papa- Dijo Yuu con voz somnolienta mientras cerraba de a poco sus ojos para viajar al mundo de los sueños

-Buenas Noches, Yuu- Bese sus cabellos con suavidad, para luego acariciarle delicadamente su cabeza. Y después caminar lentamente, sin hacer ruido, hacia la puerta de su habitación, no sin antes de apagar la luz.

Fui a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá, pensando en lo que paso, antes de que Mahiru se fuera.

Después de comer, yo la invite a quedarse a dormir, pero ella rechazo mi invitación, sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos, pero su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si iba a ponerse a llorar, y se fue rápidamente sin decir nada más. De seguro, estaba muy arrepentida, por la pregunta que me hizo, y creyó que me había enfadado, ojala le hubiera dicho que no tenía que disculparse, pero no lo hice.

Ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿Ella será casada? Digo es hermosa, amable e inteligente, estoy seguro que cualquier hombre le gustaría estar con ella, y sino tal vez tiene novio… Me pregunto porque estoy haciéndome ese tipo de preguntas.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver, así, para explicarle que la pregunta me hizo no me ha hecho enojar o algo por el estilo.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Papa! ¡Quiero ya llegar de una vez al parque!- Grito Yuu mientras va corriendo con entusiasmo y alegría.

Yo solo le sonreí mientras yo tranquilamente caminaba detrás de él, hoy día, no tenía que trabajar, así que pensé: "¿Por qué no llevar a mi retoño al parque para que tome aire libre?".

En unos pocos minutos, llegamos a nuestro destino, pero mientras más nos acercábamos, empecé a identificar dos siluetas, una de ellas era la de una mujer adulta y la otra de una pequeña niña. Un momento… la primera silueta es…

-¡Profesora Mahiru!- Se me adelante mi hijo corriendo más rápido en donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah! ¡Yuuichirou! ¡Guren!- Dijo asombrada mirando hacia nosotros.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Le di una sonrisa, pero se achico un poco, al ver como ella miraba hacia al otro, al parecer todavía sigue así después de lo que sucedió aquella noche.

-Muy bien…- Dijo con la voz un poco desanimada, eso hizo que la viera con seriedad, de alguna manera, me dolía verla así… especialmente si es mi culpa.

-Hermana, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto una voz aniñada, detrás suyo, sujetando con una de sus pequeñitas manos la falda de Mahiru. Estaba vestida con un vestido de color morado con una flor en el medio del pecho. Tiene el pelo de color morado grisáceo, peinado en una media cola y que le llega hasta el tórax. Sus ojos son de color caoba y su piel blanca.

-El chico es mi estudiante y el hombre que esta a su lado es su Padre- Acaricio con ternura a la pequeña y la miro con una sonrisa tierna- Ella es mi hermana menor, Shinoa, vamos, tú también saluda- La alentó a su pequeña hermanita.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos, soy Shinoa Hiiragi- Hace una reverencia, es como una Mahiru en miniatura.

-El gusto también es el mío, Shinoa- Le respondí sonriéndole- Yo soy Guren Ichinose y el chico de aquí es Yuuichirou- Acaricie la cabeza de mi hijo.

-Pero puedes decirme Yuu- Dijo el con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Ella miro a Mahiru como preguntándole con la mirada: "¿Puedo?". Y ella como respuesta le sonrió tiernamente acompañado con un asentimiento con la cabeza. Y miro a mi retoño, contestándole con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, vamos!-

Ambos entre risas, corren hacia donde se encuentran los juegos. Nosotros dos, Mahiru y yo, nos quedamos solos, en un incómodo silencio, cuando la vi por el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, una mirada llena de tristeza e incomodidad. Entonces, decidi romper ese silencio, mire hacia una de la sillas del parque, me sente ahí, y la llame por su nombre, ella se dio vuelta, yo le di una sonrisa.

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado- Palmee el espacio desocupado.

Ella avanzo un poco insegura hacia donde yo estaba, y se sentó a mi lado. Y de nuevo nos quedamos ese incomodo silencio, mientras veíamos como Yuu y Shinoa jugaban entre risas.

Maldición, este silencio era muy pesadamente incomodo, debo romper este insoportable silencio, estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ella hablo primero.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención lo que había pasado el otro día- Dijo tristemente

-No, no es tu culpa- Le sonreí- Tu no tenías idea, de que yo era padre soltero, además Sayuri falleció hace mucho tiempo, Yuu fue producto de un embarazo no planeado, pero aun así soy feliz de tenerlo- Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba mi retoño todavía jugando con la hermanita de Mahiru, para luego volver a mirarla- Así que, no te preocupes, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Oh, Dios! Cuanto adoraba esa sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Ya se quedo dormido?- Pregunto Mahiru, mientras estaba en el sofá mirándome.

-Le costó mucho dormirse, quería ver la película con nosotros, y al final sus insistencia lo dejo agotado, y termino durmiéndose- Dije con una sonrisa divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya veo, yo pensaba en que si no se quedaba dormido, dejarle verle la película con nosotros, hasta que viniera una escena no apta para niños, y dejarle un poco traumado- Se rio, cuya acción yo también hice.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Mahiru y yo hacíamos actividades juntos, no se equivoquen, solo somos amigos, aunque debo admitir que durante estos dos meses… Me he enamorado de ella, pero no sé cómo decírselo, además no solo estoy enamorado de ella… También me quiero casar con ella. Pero, ¿Ella estaría de acuerdo? ¿Ella querría a Yuu a pesar de que no es su hijo? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? En verdad tengo tantas dudas en mi cabeza, además de mi miedo a perderla, ya que es solo maestra suplente, en otras palabras en cualquier momento la profesora que estaba reemplazando, volvería, y ella se iría para siempre, y yo no quiero que se vaya, pero tampoco tengo el derecho de detenerla.

Ambos nos pusimos a ver una película, obviamente para adultos. Ambos mirábamos en silencio, hasta que mis ojos se quedaron a verla a ella… Su hermosura.

Todo en ella era hermoso, hasta incluso su alma, ella era muy bondadosa y cariñosa. Hasta que termine admirándola, cuando ella me miro seriamente

-Guren- Dijo usando el mismo tono que tenía su mirada- Debo decirte algo importante- Yo me quedé sorprendido y con la gran incógnita de lo quería decirme- Yo…-miro hacia otro lado, con miedo, pasaron algunos segundos para luego volver a mirarme como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Me iré.

Eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera lentamente… Acaso, ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Ella se iría?, yo solo quede sorprendido con lo que me dijo

-Llamaron de la escuela hoy- Prosiguió con sus palabras- La profesora va a volver, así que yo… Tengo que irme- Miro de nuevo hacia otro lado

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en dos emociones en este mismo momento. Sorpresa, porque no me lo esperaba y tristeza, una tristeza muy enorme… Yo no quería que se fuera, y no sé cómo evitar que se fuera, porque si lo hacía, iba a ser muy egoísta de mi parte, y yo no quería ser de esos hombres, que al enamorarse se vuelven posesivos con la mujer que ama, todos mis amargos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche un pequeño gimoteo, provenía de ella… Ella estaba llorando, ella me miro una vez más, con una triste sonrisa y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas

-Que tonta soy… mi último recuerdo contigo debería ser uno dulce, lindo y alegre… No lo contrario- "Amargo, horrible y triste" son las palabras para esta situación, o eso es lo que yo había pensado- Yo en verdad, lo lamento, y también… por lo que voy a hacer a continuación- Entonces, ella toma mi rostro con sus suaves manos… y entonces, nuestros labios se unieron.

Fue una combinación, de distintos sabores y texturas, mis labios gruesos y amargos, con sus labios finos y dulces. Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por aquella repentina acción, que solo duro algunos segundos que para mí fueron una eternidad, cuando ella se separó de mí, pero con la cabeza agachada, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus orbes de miel, y como si fuera cámara lenta, ella se levantó del sillón, mientras escuchaba esa palabra que no quise escuchar

-Adiós- Pero, yo reaccione con rapidez y entonces, tome su muñeca, haciendo que ella se diera vuelta para mirarme sorprendida mente

-Mahiru, no es necesario que te vayas… Hay un lugar donde puedes quedarte y es para siempre- Me levante del sillón y entonces, la abrace con fuerza y le dije con un susurro- A mi lado, en mi corazón, aquí en mi departamento- Sentía todo su cuerpo rígido, hasta que empezó a tranquilizarlo, mientras correspondía a mi abrazo y nos miramos una vez más.

-Te amo, Guren- Sus mejillas están ruborizadas por un bello color carmín

-Yo también, te amo, Mahiru- Y volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, pero ahora era un beso más apasionado.

Y continuamos así, mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, y nos tocábamos mutuamente, hasta llegar a la cama, donde bese tiernamente cada parte de su cuerpo, y como respuesta, daba suaves y tiernos gemidos, hasta volver a mirarla a los ojos, entrelazar nuestras manos, y esa misma noche, nos volvimos en uno solo…

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros me despertó, me incorpore en la cama, y flexione mi espalda, me dolía un poco la espalda, y entonces vi a la persona a mi lado, durmiendo, no pude evitar una sonrisa, tome un mechón de su suave y largo cabello, y lo acaricie entre mis dedos, hasta que ella empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y me miro

-Guren… Buenos días…- Se restregó un ojo con uno de sus dedos, y dando un pequeño bostezo

-Buenos días, disculpa si te desperté- Me acosté de nuevo, para quedar con ella cara a cara.

-No te preocupes, no me has despertado- Dijo con una sonrisa

Y nos quedamos en silencio, mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, hasta que decidí romper con aquello

-Mahiru…-Tome una de sus manos, que estaban bajo las sabanas, para ponerlas enfrente de nuestros rostros, unidos- ¿Tú te casarías conmigo, a pesar de que el hijo que tengo no sea tuyo? Ella se me quedo mirando sorprendida

-Guren… ¿Acaso… tu…?-

-Así es- Bese el dorso de su mano, y deje mis labios cerca de esa suave piel- Cásate conmigo

-Guren, yo…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran unas de alegría, se demostraba, por la hermosa sonrisa que puso- Claro, que me caso contigo- Y ella me abrazo, mientras pegaba su rostro a mi pecho, y yo acaricie su cabello con suavidad, hasta que…

-¡Papa, ya es de día! ¡Des…-Mi retoño, entro de un golpe a la habitación, pero se quedó atónito, a la escena, que tenía en frente suyo, díganme… ¿Es normal para un hijo ver a su padre acostado en la cama con su profesora, y más si están desnudos? Mahiru estaba totalmente avergonzada, mientras yo estaba enojado, y le grite con todas mis fuerzas

-¡¿QUE ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA, YUU?!-

* * *

-¡Huele muy bien, Mamá!- Exclamo Yuu con alegría en su rostro

-Gracias, Yuu-chan, espera que ya verás que sabrá muy delicioso- Respondió Mahiru con una sonrisa, con un plato con un exquisito pavo encima

Ya había llegado la Navidad, han pasado 4 meses desde que Mahiru y yo nos casamos, y lo mejor es que al final, Mahiru siguió trabajando en la Escuela, se convirtió en la asistente de la profesora que ella reemplazaba, Yuu era muy feliz, ya que tenía una Mama, y Mahiru también era muy feliz con mi hijo, todo era perfecto.

-¿Sabes, Yuu? Lo he pensado bien, y si mi Hermana es tu Mamá, entonces yo sería tu tía, así que me debes respeto y obedecerme en todo- Sonrió burlonamente Shinoa

-¿Eh? Claro que no, eres menor que yo por un año, así que no pienso obedecerte en nada- Negó Yuuichirou con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, bueno, no peleen- Los tranquiliza a ambos- Tan solo disfrutemos de la comida- Mahiru puso el pavo sobre la mesa, que estaba repleta de otros deliciosos alimentos.

-Bueno, a comer se ha dicho- Se sento en la mesa

-Gracias por la comida- Dijimos todos a la vez, y empezamos a comer, todo estaba delicioso, hasta que Mahiru miro a Yuu con una sonrisa, y había sacado un papel, yo sonreí al ver esa hoja en sus manos

-Yuu-chan, tengo una sorpresa para ti- Se levantó a su lado y le mostro la hoja, Shinoa también se puso a su lado para leer lo que contenía, los ojos de Yuu se iluminaron de alegría y los de Sino de sorpresa

-Yo…-Miro a Mahiru- ¡Seré Hermano Mayor! –De un salto abraza a mi esposa-

-Así es, Yuu- Acaricie con suavidad su cabello, para luego mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?-

-Si es niño, quiero que sea Mikaela y si es niña Akane- Dijo con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo

Yo solo mire en silencio con una sonrisa, eso significa que ahora se expandirá un poco nuestra familia, quien se hubiera imaginado que… ¿Me enamore de la Maestra de mi Hijo?

* * *

 _ **Ah~, al fin termine, pero lo logre, estoy satisfecha con lo escribí.**_

 _ **¿Se imaginan a Shinoa como la tía de Yuu? Esa situación me recuerda a una película...**_

 ** _¡Y PASADO MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Cumpliré 18 años, por fin seré mayor de edad, que alegría :D_**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo._**

 ** _Nos leemos._**


End file.
